Dying Smile
by Mayan
Summary: The last couple hours of Minato Namikaze's life and how they went down. Even though he is torn up inside, he still manages to smile in the last hours of his life. He smiles for his son. . . Some minor langauge Contains SPOILERS


This is a small little thingy of the last hours of Minato's life and how they went down.

My first Naruto fic, so anything is allowed.

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Naruto. Let's just say you would not want me to.

Warning: Contains Tsunade and Jiraiya angsting.

Pairings: KushinaMinato

Onto the story thingy!

* * *

The Yondaime looked into her eyes.

_**Silent**_

He looked again into her eyes,

_**Silent.**_

No, this couldn't be happening. Kushina was suppose to be alive for their son, and their son needed a mother who could care for and love him.

He shook her a little, still no response.

"Kushina no, do not die now. Our son needs you, please my love." He looked into her lifeless eyes once more, "Kushina please wake up." his gaze continued. His sapphire blue eyes were swirling with hurt and confusion. She couldn't die, she just couldn't die. _But he knew he would be with her soon, just he had too complete his duty as the Hokage and seal the Kyuubi._

Tsunade stood behind the young Hokage, shaking her head she hated herself for making Minato hurt this much. All though, it wasn't her fault. Kushina had lost so much blood during labor, the poor woman was overstressed from pushing that huge healthy baby out of her birth canal. It was a 50/50 chance that Uzumaki Kushina would die.

His world felt like it was coming to an end, his love had just died and now the village Konohagakure no Sato was under attack by the great nine-tailed fox, or also known as the Kyuubi. Minato released Kushina, letting himself fall down to his knees he broke out into tears.

No, he couldn't act like this. No Shinobi was aloud to show their emotions, their emotions were usually the shinobi's downfall. He had to be strong, strong for himself, strong for his love, strong for his son, and strong for his village.

"Hokage-sama, please you must forgive me." Tsunade pleaded, even though Minato had forgiven her over a hundred times, she couldn't bring herself to accept the apologies.

"Tsunade-sama, it's fine. It is not your fault, you did everything you could. I know you are the strongest medic in the Land of Fire. If you could not help her, nothing could have." Giving one last glance to the frail body that once hosted his love, he turned around and walked out the door.

The sad look he had on his young face made Tsunade feel much worse. Even though she didn't want to think about it, Minato would soon be joining Kushina.

The Yondaime Hokage made his way to the nursery, where his son and future prisoner of the Kyuubi was. On his way there, he met with Jiraiya. "I heard what happened to Kushina." Jiraiya had a strange look on his face, it was a mixed emotion look. Minato could barely see it, though, because the toad sage was staring at the floor.

"Ero-sennin, what has you so down?" His face lit up with a huge, wide grin. The wide then faded, "Kushina is in a better place now, please don't worry." Jiraiya's face rose from the floor, into a wide grin much like the grin his apprentice had given him.

"Have a little respect for your teacher." His face then deflated into a frown, "I understand your loss, I greatly respect you for coping with it."

"I have to for this village, I loved her and it greatly tears me apart. But right now. . ."

"Minato." Jiraiya interrupted him, " Go see your son." The Hokage did not question his sensei, but just continued on his way to the nursery.

"Hokage-sama, why are you hear?" Asked the nursery assistant. Minato just gave her a slight glance and smiled.

"I would like to see the newly born baby."

"Oh, you mean the blonde hair and blue eyed one? One second." The nurse went into the back room, when she came out she had a baby with bright blue eyes and sparkling blonde hair. "He resembles you so much he could almost pass as your son." The nurse handed the newborn to the Yondaime Hokage.

He chuckled slightly, "What a huge, huge coincidence." oh the irony in this. The bitter sweet irony if the child resembled him then it would more than likely have Kushina's wild and obnoxious personality. The baby just had to resemble him, why couldn't the boy have Kushina's red hair. Either way the boy was going to have blue eyes, but still he was a walking Minato Namikaze clone.

He sighed, such an ironic position. Minato held the baby up high, the young blond boy smiled at him he was filled with the will of fire. Minato then spoke, "I think I will name you Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled at his son. Cradling his son for the last time he would ever, he told Naruto how much he loved him. And how much his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, loved him. Tears started to cloud his eyes, fighting to keep them back was beginning to takes its toll on Minato.

He left the nursery in search of Jiraiya, when he found his perverted sensei he handed Naruto to him. "Please, when I am gone take good care of him. Make sure you train him to be strong, and one day surpass me. Jiraiya-sama, please make sure that the people look at him as the savior and hero of this village and not a bad person. Please do this for me Ero-sen. . .I mean Jiraiya-sama, oh and his name is Uzumaki Naruto after his mother Uzumaki Kushina." Minato looked at his son once more, who was in Jiraiya's arms now.

Jiraiya nodded, looking at Minato made him almost want to drug him and take his place. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, was in his prime and why should he have to give up his life?

Jiraiya almost hated himself for thinking such a treasonous thought. Of course Minato had to do what he had to do. It was for the sake of Konoha, it was only natural that Minato do it because he was the Hokage, protector of the Village Hidden among the Leaves.

"I will." Was all Jiraiya could say.

Minato stared at his sensei, his mouth was slightly opened. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." With those last words, he left to go fend of the Kyuubi. It was the last time Jiraiya would every see his apprentice alive. Jiraiya sighed, he left to go set up the seal.

XXX

Minato was now outside. He bit his thumb, did some quick hands signs, and threw his hand down on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled. A humongous cloud of smoke appeared, when it cleared a giant Toad appeared. "Well Gamabunta, this is going to be our last fight together, let's enjoy it." Minato smiled at the huge toad.

The toad agreed,"Let's make it count." The Yondaime Hokage jumped on top of the giant toad, securing himself, the duo made their way over to the Kyuubi. This was going to be their last fight together. They arrived at their destination, the fox was just as powerful as it had been when it first arrived. The countless waves of Ninja of all ranks had not affected the damned fox one bit. Minato bit his tongues, such irony.

"**Where is the bastard, where is he? Where is Uchiha Madara?" **The giant fox screamed. Minato took a ready position on top of Gamabunta, doing some quick hand signs, he was ready to seal the stupid fox. The fox lashed its nine-tails, but Minato was able to overcome them. The sealing process had been completed. Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato's body fell from the sky, where he had once been resting upon the head of Gamabunta.

"At least I was able to save my village. Good luck Uzumaki Naruto, my son. May you live a happy and prosperous life, one day may you become stronger than me." These were the last words of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

_He was ready to be with his love now._

* * *

I really wanted to write this. I have seen a picture of Kushina and Minato together on deviantart, they are so cute together. 

I just imagined this being how it was. I had some inspirations from people, so if you see something familiar in there. yeah

Anyway, please Review, makes me happy

Until next time, may the winds of change be among you.

Mayan


End file.
